Light on Their Feet
by nikerek
Summary: Politics in Thedas are less about civilized meetings to discuss the safety and growth of their countries and more about how well you can catch your neighboring leader off guard with a proposal to keep their secrets - well, secrets. Inquisitor Wren Trevelyan is learning just how difficult this can be. With her advisors handing her secrets and teaching her the rules of the game.


"And 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4," Vivienne''s voice echoed in the empty all as she did her best to lead Wren in a waltz. "Ouch! Inquisitor, focus!"

Wren stepped away from their stance and sighed. "This is pointless, I'm a warrior, not a dancer."

Vivienne narrowed her brows, "You're a political figure whether you like it or not and you need to play the game whether you like it or not. The Inquisition needs you to uphold our image."

"Why can't you? Or Leliana? Or Josephine be the face of the Inquisition? We'd save a lot of time."

Vivienne lifted Wren's hand gently, "You know why, dear. I'm sorry it has to be you, but of all the amazing things you're capable of, dancing is not the hardest thing."

"Still trying to learn the waltz, Inquisitor?" Josephine spoke through a smirk. She rolled her eyes to Cullen, who stood blushing at her side. "You should be glad this is all we need you to learn."

"This is stupid!" Wren's voice lifted.

Josephine softened her posture and stepped forward. "Wren, this is how we fight. Long, boring balls where we whisper insinuations of releasing vital information on our enemies to keep them in line."

Cullen chuckled, "Josephine could leave her glove in the wrong place and cause four divorces and a world war."

She feigned offense and looked back to Wren. "You have to learn the tedious boring parts and hope it doesn't come to battlefields of blood and bodies. Weapons are the last resort, Warrior."

Wren squeezed the bridge of her nose, "There's just too much pressure."

Cullen exchanged glances with Josephine and Vivienne.

Vivienne nodded. "We'll pick this up later, Inquisitor. You and I both need a break." Josephine tailed Vivienne to the courtyard.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. His casual shirt lifting with his arm. "You know, it took me a long time to learn to dance. To be honest, I'm still terrible." His voice was soft, calming.

Wren felt her heart beat faster, a sudden warmth beneath her veins as she realized the others had gone. "I feel stupid and I can't get any of the steps right."

"You just need a better partner." Cullen slipped his hand on Wren's waist and stepped toward her, their bodies inches apart. He reached for her right hand and held it in his. His fingers were rough and cold as they laced around her palm.

Her blue eyes were large with surprise. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Not well, but we all must learn. We'll start slow." Cullen stepped forward, butting the toe of her shoe. "Step back as I step forward."

Wren stepped back, he continued forward. Their feet in unison for the first step.

His smile was bright, more hopeful than it should have been for a simple dance. "Good. Now with the opposite foot, move to the side with me."

Wren tried to hold her nerves, hoping her palm wouldn't sweat in his hand.

"And now with your outer foot, step toward mine."

"I don't want to step on your toes."

"I'll be moving my foot back with your movement." Wren moved her foot forward, Cullen moved back as he said. "Now step back to the starting position."

"It seems much more complicated than that."

"Well that is just a simple box step. Just trust your dance partner you and any dance will be easy."

"It's trust you." She blurted quietly.

He smiled again. "Then let's go again."

They completed another slow box.

"Faster this time. Feel my hand on your waist guide you." He squeezed softly. Her hair held back a bead of nervous sweat.

Wren kept her eyes on his face, taking in every piece of stubble that surrounded his lips. She felt the buttons of her afternoon blouse strain against heavy, anxious breaths. He stared back at her, his smile slipping away into something more intense.

"Just keep moving with me. Don't take your eyes off of mine." Cullen clenched his jaw.

"I couldn't if I tried," she whispered.

Cullen's hand moved to the small of her back. He pulled her against him mid-step. Their feet continued gracefully. The great hall disappeared around them. Wren's lips ached to feel his against hers.

Cullen spun her out of his embrace. He pulled her back with another spin, her back pressed against his chest. Her arm stretched over her stomach as he held her against him, his hand still tight around hers.

He breathed in the scent of her waving brown hair. Their steps were shallow as they continued the dance in this modified form. Their breaths the only music in this empty hall. Nothing but the thin layer of their casual attire separated their bodies. Wren could feel him pulse against her. She closed her eyes and pictured leading him to her quarters. When she opened her eyes, she realized the door to her stairwell was only a few steps away. "Cull-"

"Ah, Inquisitor! I see the practice has been helping." Leliana interrupted, her heels clicked as she walked towards them.

Cullen jerked a bit and spun Wren away. He bit his lip in disappointment and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, she is a lovely dancer when she stops focusing on the dancing part." He exchanged a knowing glance with Wren and grabbed the back of his neck.

Leliana nodded, "Well, Inquisitor, remember that tonight. Time to pack, the caravan is being readied."

Wren looked to the open door of the hall, realizing that the afternoon sun is setting. "I didn't notice it was getting so late. I'll meet you shortly."

Leliana nodded and headed for her spire.

Wren looked back at Cullen, "I haven't been informed on the attendance, are you traveling to Orlais as well?"

"Yes, as an advisor, I will be at your side for this ball."

Wren grinned, "Then I guess I'm excited about this trip after all. See you at the caravan soon." She walked with a bounce to her room, her hopes high for a small chance she'll catch him alone in such a large palace.


End file.
